5:05
by onexxmorexxmove
Summary: my first actual project. yes, i know the chapters are way too short. but it's my story and i can write the chapters as long or as short as i want to. so there. :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get"  
Nick blinked away a tear as he remembered the person who had inspired those heartfelt lyrics. He couldn't hold in his emotions any longer, he missed her too much.  
Joe was walking down the hall on his way to his room when he heard the sound of his little brother's sobs.  
"Not again," he muttered to himself as he reached out to push open the door.  
"Uhh... hey Nick. What's going on?" Joe asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"You still miss her, don't you," Joe said, giving his brother a soothing hug.  
Nick's curls bounced once as he nodded dejectedly.  
"I know how much you cared about her, bro." Joe gave his brother one more squeeze before standing up, walking to the doorway, and saying, "I hope you feel better, Nick," with sad eyes.  
When Nick was sure his brother had gone, he put his guitar down then flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Kevin," Joe said when he heard his brother's voice on the other end of the phone line.  
"Oh, hey Joe. What's up"  
"I was just talking to Nick. He was singing that song he's been writing and then he started crying. I'm worried about him, dude"  
"I know, bro. We all are," Kevin said, trying to comfort him.  
"Okay, thanks Kev," Joe said. "I'll talk to you later"  
Kevin flipped his phone closed and leaned back in the driver's seat of his Jeep Commander. He really didn't like to think of Joe so flustered, especially when it was about someone else in his family's upsettedness that was causing it.

Nick opened his eyes to pitch darkness in a pool of cold sweat. His eyes fell on his digital bedside clock. It was 5:05am. After his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, his gaze darted around his room and involuntarily stopped on a picture frame that he had flipped down so the photograph couldn't be seen. He winced slightly when he remembered the image he had tried to hide from himself. It was a picture from the log ride at the amusement park. She had gone on the ride with Nick and it showed Nick sitting in front of her, both screaming as they descended the large waterfall. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she hung on for the ride.  
Nick lifted his head and stuck it under his pillow in an attempt to escape the memory. He let out a low growl and then commenced in tossing and turning his way into another bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kevin's eyelids flickered open and his thoughts shifted immediately to his brothers. He hoped that they would be okay for their show that night. Kevin stumbled upright, propelled by his rumbling stomach to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to see Nick sitting at the table, listening to his iPod.  
"Wow, I guess those were some powerful words of wisdom I gave you last night to get you out of your room AND to get you up this early," Kevin speculated, with a smirk.  
Nick gave one of his famous half-smiles and said, "Yeah Kev, that's what did it. You're awesome beyond all reason"  
Kevin forced a mockingly smug look onto his face. "Yupp, that would be me"  
Both brothers suddenly jumped at the sound of a loud 'thud!' coming from just outside the kitchen door.  
Kevin and Nick rolled their eyes and then entered a small laughing fit. Nick, who recovered first, called out, "'Morning Joe"  
Joe tripped into the kitchen, holding his arm with a look of pain on his face.  
"'Morning Kevi-- Nick! You're alive! I thought you were being held captive in your own room by the milky pirates"  
"Oh, no. I'm fine... sort of." Nick mumbled the last part under his breath.  
Kevin stood up, walked over to Nick, and then motioned for Joe to join him.  
"Group hug!" Kevin announced as both himself and his 18-year-old brother leaped on Nick, arms outstretched.  
"What's goin' on, guys?" a small and sleepy-sounding voice asked.  
The three older boys looked over their shoulders to see Frankie standing in the hallway outside the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
His face instantly brightened up when he saw his curly-haired older brother. He quickly shuffled over the kitchen tiles and tackled Nick, squealing, "Nicky"  
"Much better," Kevin said from somewhere in the mass of Jonas boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night backstage before the show.  
Jack, John, Greg, Kevin, and Joe were all sitting around backstage, getting ready for the show that night. The door cracked open and Nick's face appeared in the doorway.  
"Uhh... hey guys," he said awkwardly. "Kevin, can I talk to you for a second"  
Kevin took a quick look around the room as if looking for silent approval from everyone else that he leave. He then stood up and followed Nick out of the room.

"Okay, so everybody's ready?" Kevin confirmed.  
With a group chorus of "Yeah!", they ran out onto the stage.  
The boys played an amazing performance and after the last song, Kevin grabbed a mic and announced before anyone in the audience could grab their stuff to go, "If you guys would hold up just for a second, we have one more song we'd like to play tonight. It's a brand new one that didn't quite make the cut of the new record, so you might have to wait for a little while to buy it, but anyways, here's Nick Jonas playing a song that he wrote by himself after going through a very rough time he's been having recently. Okay, here he is singing his song 'S.O.S.', my brother, Nick Jonas"  
The curtains behind Kevin parted as he ran off stage and there sat Nick, sitting at a piano with a nervous half-smile on his face. He adjusted the microphone in front of him and in a shaky voice began to sing:  
"Ooh this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line; it's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get"  
He looked up from the keys of the piano, raised his fingers to his lips, and reached them upward, a tear sliding down his face as he did so.  
Hundreds of girls screamed "I love you, Nick!" or at least something along those lines, some with wetness glistening their own eyes. Nick looked out to his audience as the lights dimmed, signalling the end of the show. Nick stood up, head held high, and jogged backstage to where his family was waiting for him. His mother tried to give him a hug, but he shrugged out of it and walked past the rest of his family, a determined look in his eyes, replacing the previous tears.  
His brothers found him a few minutes later coming out of the bathroom after changing into more comforatble clothes.  
"Oh, hey guys. Shouldn't you be changing? We still have to go to the meet + greet." Joe and Kevin exchanged an odd look then continued into the makeshift changing room (a.k.a. the bathroom).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After everyone had all changed into their casual clothes, everyone piled into the bus and made their way down the street to the place where the meet + greet was being held. The boys ran around the building to avoid the already-gathering fans.  
Nick lead the way into the building, still holding that purposeful glint in the corner of his eye. Upon reaching the entrance to the fan-filled area, Nick hesitated, waiting for his brothers to catch up to him then after getting the ok from the security guard posted in front of the door, he swung the door open and, along with his brothers, stepped into the high-pitched thunder of shrieks. He forced a smile, jealous of Joe's and Kevin's naturally-occurring ones. They walked over to the small table they would be using to sign autographs on and the meeting and greeting began.

Throughout the night, Joe, positioned between his Nick and Kevin, noticed his younger brother's constantly moving eyes and he knew he was looking for something.  
The same thoughts ran through Kevin's head after catching a glimpse of Joe looking at Nick. The only things that stilled Nick's frantically moving gaze were the lenses of each fan's camera as he posed with them for a photo that they would most likely cherish for the rest of their lives, but the photo that, to him, simply took up another few seconds that kept him from finding what he was looking for.


End file.
